You Can't Catch Me!
by Yosei0280
Summary: Sting and Rouge go on a mission to capture the "Black Cat", the supposedly dangerous and evil criminal causing a huge crime spree across Fiore. Turns out, that their gonna need the help of Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus to catch them. The important question is: Will they be able to catch this criminal?
1. Chapter 1

**WASSUP!**

**So here's the thing that's gonna happen from now on so I don't have to keep explaining it. I will update a story whenever I have time (and I'm not feeling lazy) and will make a new story whenever I feel like it.**

**Glad we've got that out of the way, so here's a new story that just popped up in my head while I was in class. Josei, disclaimer please?**

**Josei: My little sister obviously doesn't own Fairy Tail, all she owns is her OC and the storyline.**

**And now please enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Yume's POV)**

Oh, is it time for a story? Alright, well here I go!

Once upon a time... that's how all story start right? Or is it, " A long, long time ago"? Well, this story didn't happen a that long ago, maybe a few years, give or , not to long ago, there was a rich, noble family. Obviously, you've got a mom, dad along with three beautiful daughters.

That was a lie. There were actually four daughters in the Suzumi family, but we'll get back to her in a minute.

Moving on, the Suzumi family was living the wealthy life, doing whatever the heck rich people do. Getting the daughters husbands, drinking expensive with diamonds in the glass, blah blah blah. Overall, things were what they call perfect, that was until **she** was born. Remember that fourth daughter I was talking about?

When the fourth daughter was born, the parents were horrified. Now, your maybe thinking,"Was the baby a monster," or ,"Did the wife cheat on the husband?" Well, no and no.

The mother had given birth to... a cat. Wait, what? No, this wasn't just a regular cat because just a few seconds later..POOF! The cat's fur started melting away revealing soft, pink baby skin. The only things left were a pair of black cat ears and a tail.

Shocked, the parents didn't know what to do, so they did the first thing that came to mind. For six long years, the child was locked away in a secret room that no one except the parents and some maids knew of. Horrible, right?

The only company the little girl had was her old rag doll as a present from her oldest sister, Misaki, who secretly visited her. Misaki was also the only one who bothered to give the poor girl a name.

_"From now on, you will be known as Yume Akiyama, ok?"_

One day with a heavy heart, Misaki helped Yume to escape on one cold night. Suddenly, it started to rain and lightning danced across the sky. Yume hid under a tree, freezing and crying her eyes out, until a figure came into view.

Turns out, "the figure" was a dude, and he was part of a clan of gangsters who's hideout was in the middle of the woods. When she was brought before the boss, he decided to take the little girl as his daughter.

From there, Yume was raised, along with three older brothers. (*cough* sister complex *cough*) until she left to travel the world, and learn more about the humans, since she wasn't one. Hah, hah! That day, many tears were shed (mostly by her dad).

PHEW! Well, now that we've got the backstory out of the way, we're gonna go on and skip to a few years later. Also known as, when the real story begins.

What? Who am I? Isn't it pretty obvious? The names Yume Akiyama, only daughter of the the Takeda clan a.k.a the Black Dragons. Nice to meet 'cha!

* * *

**So how was the intro?**

**Did you like it or naw? (*facepalm*) That was just horrible...**

**Anyways, I will definitely try to update this story, so laters!**

**Yosei0280 =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yellow! It is me the awesome Yo-yo with another chapter!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but I've to deal with this stupid homework and dumb teachers. Well, now I present to you my awesome new chapter, (great now I'm starting to act like Prussia!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor any of its original characters. All I own is my OC and the storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: (Yume's POV)**

_Tick Tock_

_Tick Tock_

I had set my silver pocket watch for 1:00pm sharp. It was almost time. I could feel shivers of excitement going down my spine as my silver, cat-like eyes skimmed through the newspaper.

_'Really, who finds this stuff interesting,'_ I thought to myself, taking a sip of my cup of milk. I was at a café and was wearing my disguise, which consist of a checkered, gray business lady suit, fake glasses, and a brown haired wig. God, I couldn't wait to change back into regular clothes, bleh! Why was I in a disguise you ask? Well, your answer will be coming up in...

_3_

I tried my best not to let a grin surface onto my pale face, but it was going to be pretty hard since I knew what would happen, soon.

_2_

Just wait another second...

_1 _

_BOOM!_

A few blocks away, what used to be a building was now turned to ash and rubble. I then finished the rest of my milk and left the café. Walking towards the buildings remains, I saw a gathering crowd, each with expressions full of shock. That grin that I'd holding back finally took over. You get used to seeing those faces after a while, which only added more to the fun.

After a while, I started to walk to my hotel. What was fun about blowing up buildings? No, no, no! It wasn't just for the people's expressions or just plain destroying things. _'No... it was the chase,'_ I thought adjusting my glasses. Magic guilds, the magic council, even government officials trying to catch you. Of course, I've easily evaded them each time no matter what they threw at me. I knew that there was a chance that someone would finally catch me, but at least I could have fun as long as it lasted. To me, this was just a game that I didn't want to stop playing until I got bored...again.

"Well," I said to no one in particular. "I guess it's time to head back, ne?"

_'Besides,' _I thought, swiftly taking off the itchy wig and letting my raven, black hair free. _'I'm Yume Akiyama, the Black Cat and no one can catch me.'_

...boy was I ever wrong.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than usually but I'm having writers block and I really want to get back to watching Karneval (it's a really good anime, so please watch it if you haven't already)! **

**Anyways, please review, favorite, or follow if you like this story. BBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!**

**Yosei0280 :)**


End file.
